Xmeg's Defeat and Deep Sleep
This is how Xgem Day 119: Work to Do Important things can be a weakness. Ranyx talked to Xgem about what Xaldin said during his mission, but they were unable to understand the meaning of Xaldin's words. Ranyx continued his daily missions. Meanwhile, Axel was on a top secret mission. Day 149: Unlike Minds Ranyx is eating ice cream on the clock tower Axel: Hey, Ranyx! Ranyx: Axel... You're back! Axel sits next to him Axel: Yup, I just got home. (Sighs) So, are ya holding up? Ranxy: Yeah. Axel: Where's Xgem? Ranyx: She's not here yet. Axel: Huh. Ranyx: She's usually here by now. He takes a bite into his ice cream. Axel looks toward the sunset Ranyx: This isn't like her.... Xgem sits alone in her room, curled up on her bed Xgem: How could he... She has a flashback of a confrontation on the Bridge of Beast's Castle. She takes her Keyblade and runs forward, but is struck down, her Keyblade disappeared) Xgem: I'm not a sham... Day 150: Fear A cloaked figure stands overlooking the Bridge at Beast's Castle. It holds out its arm as a memory plays. The Keyblade is thrown to the ground. Xgem calls out in silence. The man tosses the Keyblade apathetically. The memory ends. The cloaked figure looks at its hand and proceeds to remove its hood, revealing itself to be aman. He wears a blindfold, concealing his eyes. Back at the Castle That Never Was, Ranxy walks through Twilight's View Xgem: Just give me another chance! Ranyx looks up and sees Xgem speaking with Saïx Saïx: We can't afford to take any more chances on you. You were a mistake we never should have made. Xgem looks down to the floor. Saïx leaves. Ranxy walks over Ranyx: Xgem? Xgem sees him but runs away from him, who gasps. Later, Axel joins Ranxy at the top of the clock tower to eat some ice cream Axel: Oh. Where's Xgem? Ranxy: Haven't seen her today. Axel sits next to him Axel: Oh well. The two take a bite of their ice cream Ranyx: Axel... Axel: Hm? Ranyx: Is there anything you couldn't bear to lose? Axel: Anything I couldn't bear to lose? What's that about? Ranyx:Well, I met someone today who had something like that. This thing was so important to him he couldn't bear to lose it...and Xaldin said that was his weakness. Why don't I have anything like that? Axel: It's because you don't have a heart. Ranyx: I guess... But Demyx doesn't have a heart, and I bet he'd get upset if you took his sitar away. Ranxy retends to take something from Axel, who laughs Axel: Huh... I think you have a point there. So you don't need a heart to have something that you can't bear to lose then. If that's true, then I guess the closest thing that we Nobodies have would be memories of our past. It's the memories that create the things that we don't want to lose. Ranyx: Memories of the past... I don't remember MY past. Axel: Even though you might not remember the past, I'm sure you have things you don't wanna lose. Ranyx: Like what? Axel: You've got memories since you joined us, right? Ranyx: I dunno... I do, don't I? I couldn't bear to lose my memories of you or Xgem. Axel: So then you really do have something that you can't bear to lose, right? Every one of us---including us Nobodies---we all have something that we want to hang on to. Ranxy: It's scary. Axel: You can't be scared without a heart! Ranxy: If my friends... If you or Xgem were to disappear... It's...scary to think of what it would be like without you guys. Axel: "Scared" is not an emotion that can exist inside us. Ranyx: Well... I am scared right now, for sure. Axel: Maybe it's just that you remember what it's like to be scared, you know? Somewhere deep inside your memories. Day 151: Distress Coincidentally, Ranyx and Xgem were given the same post. Xgem failed in her mission to dispose of an imposter, and became discouraged after being reprimanded by Saïx. Xgem put up a strong front for Ranxy who was at a loss for words. Ranxy then suggested going on missions together to cheer her up. After their mission, Ranyx and Xgem sit on the clock tower, ice cream in hand. Xgem is silent as Ranyx looks around Ranxy: I wonder where Axel is. Guess we got the work done a little TOO fast, huh? Ranxy bites into his ice cream. Xgem's flashback returns. The Keyblade flies to the ground. Xgem is on her knees, panting. She collapses. T man turns around and dispels his own blade. He kneels over Xion and pulls her hood back. He lifts one side of his blindfold, showing his eye, and gasps, stepping back from her. She tries to get up, clutching her side ????: Your face... Who are you really? And why do you have a Keyblade? She puts her hood back on Xgem: Tell me first...why you are dressed as one of us. He walks over to her Keyblade, stuck in the ground ????: To make sure my brother...sleeps in peace. He pulls the Keyblade from the brick ????: I don't know who you're supposed to be. But...you can't fight fire with sparks. This Keyblade, it's a sham---worthless. He tosses it aside. Xgem gasp Xgem: My Keyblade is not a sham! What gives you the right to say that? She snatches the Keyblade from the ground and runs at him, shouting. He moves left to dodge her attack, and slams his fist into her bruised side. She falls to the ground and the Keyblade disappears. He stands up ????: Find a new crowd. Trust me. Those guys are bad news. He walks away. Xgem struggles to her knees Xgem: Why? You're the real sham. She clutches her side in pain ????: Fair enough. You could say I am...the biggest nobody of them all. He walks away and Xgem screams Ranyx: Xgem? Xgem! He snaps her out of her flashback Ranxy: Something wrong? Xgem: Sorry. My mind's on other things. Ranyx, do you ever think...about why we're doing all of this? Ranyx: What do you mean, why? So we can get hearts of our own, right? Xgem: But what do we need hearts for? Ranyx: I don't know. But I think once we have hearts, we probably won't have to think about why we're doing all this, or if we need hearts. Xgem: I'm not sure. I just wish I knew what I was doing here. Xgem covers her face in the palm of her hand Xgem: I started having the strangest dreams. Ranyx: Like nightmares? Xgem: I can never remember what they're about. I just...wake up scared. Xgem stands up and begins to walk away Ranyx: Xigbar said you and me were pretty special. "Exceptional," he said. Xgem: Special? Isn't that...just another way of saying that I'm a mistake? Ranyx: You're not a mistake. Xgem: Well, you and I may both be exceptional, Ranxy, but...I don't think we're quite the same. She hands Ranxy her ice cream and walks off Ranyx: Xgem... Ranyx sits alone until Axel arrives Axel: Heya, Ranyx! Ranxy: Axel... Axel: Xgem couldn't make it again today? Ranxy: Actually, you just missed her. Axel sighs. Ranxy has a flash of Ryan on a moonlit road Day 152: The Wrong Buttons Ranxy reflected on how Xgem was acting differently. Axel asked Ranxy what's wrong. According to Axel, girls are complicated and there are buttons to avoid pressing. Ranxy worried he pressed the wrong buttons with Xgem, but Axel assured him that Xgem was fine. Day 153: Disjointed Days Ranxy and Demyx saw Phil putting Hercules through rigorous training. Phil stated that the higher his expectations, the tougher the training. Ranxy wondered if the Organization had been giving him tough missions because they had high expectations of him. Ranxy, however, did not understand the meaning of "expectations" very well to begin with. Ever since parting awkwardly with Xgem, Ranxy ate his ice cream alone after missions. Day 171: Love Before returning to the castle, Ranxy saw Jay, wounded from protecting what he cares for, with Nya there to care for him. Love had grown between the two. Xaldin declared the power of love to be worthless. Ranxy asked what that power was, but Xaldin said that explaining the concept to a Nobody with no heart would be pointless, and departed. Left alone, Ranxy contemplated what love might be. At their usual spot, Ranxy asked Axel what love is, but got no answers. Perhaps completing Kingdom Hearts and gaining a heart would offer some answers. Ranxy watched the sunset with these thoughts on his mind. Day 172: Sound of the Surf Before leaving for a mission with Luxord, Ranxy heard that Xgem failed another mission and fell into a deep slumber. Ranxy disregarded Saïx's order to not worry about a failure like Xgem and went to her room. Ranxy enters Xgem's room and stands by her bedside Ranxy: Xgem... He sighs and leaves a seashell by her pillow, as she did for him. Later, Axel speaks with Saïx at Nothing's Call Axel: Hey, that was uncalled for! Saïx: I told you. Keep out of this. Axel: And I'm telling you that I have to know what's the deal with Xgem. If there's something going on, just be straight with me for once, will ya? Saïx: Do you mean just like you are always honest with me? Axel sighs and scratches his head Axel: Well, you've got me there, I guess. Saïx: Xgem has no right to be among our number. Axel gasps Axel: What do you mean? Saïx: It's plain to see. I have nothing more to say. Saïx walks away. Xgem sleeps, two seashells laying by her pillow. She dreams of the sound of waves Day 173: Lies Axel informed Ranxy of what he had heard from Saïx about Xgem. He said that Saïx would reconsider claiming Xgem to be a failure depending on how she performed from now on. But this was a lie by Axel to cheer up Ranxy Day 174: Action, Reaction Lock, Shock, and Barrel got in Ranxy's way with their mischief. They claimed that causing mischief and surprising people is fun, but those feelings were lost on Ranxy Ranxy continued to carry out his missions while covering for Xgem Day 193: Xgem Awakens A light appears and a heart flows out of Ryan's chest and into the sleeping Meg's, giving off a shine. The Keyhole and Ryan glow as Ryan's eyes start to close. starts to fall back, splitting into tiny points of light. Meg awakes and runs to grab him. As she does, the light scatters and fades away Meg: Ryan! The memory over, Xgem opens her eyes and sits up with a gasp, stunning Ranxy, who has been standing over her bed Ranyx: Whoa! Uh... Good morning, Xgem. Xgem: Oh... Morning... Ranyx: You woke up so suddenly, you just startled me. Xgem: S-sorry... She sees something beside her pillow Xgem: Oh... Did you bring me these seashells? She holds one up to her ear Ranyx: Do you hear it? Xgem: Yeah, the sound of the waves. How long was I asleep? Ranyx: About twenty days. Xgem: That long!? Ranyx: Yeah. You were sleeping so much that me and Axel were getting worried. Xgem: I'm sorry about that. Kind of weird that we can feel anything at all. Without having hearts to feel with. Ranyx: Oh... Xgem: Hey, Ranxy. Don't you have work today? Ranyx: Huh? Oh, I'm about to head out. Xgem: I'd like to tag along. Ranyx: But don't you need some more rest? Xgem: I'll be fine. C'mon, take me with you. Ranyx: All right... Sure. Xgem giggles. She, Ranyx, and Axel make their way to the Station Plaza in Twilight Town. Xgem collapses Ranyx: Xgem! A nostalgic wind blows. Meg is blown toward Ryan's outstretched arms. He glows in resonance with the Keyhole in Hollow Bastion. Meg gives the Oathkeeper keychain to Ryan Xgem: It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me! Axel holds Xgem. The Destroyer Heartless appears behind Ranxy and fires a laser beam that they manage to dodge. Ranyx summons his Keyblade and engages the Heartless Axel: Leave Xgem to me. Ranyx: Got it! They destroy the Heartless and return to the castle. As they walk through Twilight's View, they are intercepted by Saïx Saïx: Well, that didn't take long. Did it break again? Ranyx She's not an "it"! Axel walks past Saïx Axel (to Saïx): Keep your mouth shut. Ranxy follows him Saïx: You have changed... What happened at Castle Oblivion? Does the past mean nothing to you? They lay Xgem down on her bed in her room Ranxy: Are you worried about her, Axel? Axel: Of course I am. Ranxy: It just doesn't seem like you. Axel: What do you mean? Ranxy: I mean, you don't like things to be complicated. Axel: You know, anxy... Each day the three of us meet up there for ice cream. Now, why do you think that is? Ranxy: Huh? Axel: I mean, if you think about it, I don't need to go out of my way to meet you guys, right? Ranxy: I don't know... Axel: You want me to tell you why? It's because you guys are my best friends. Ranxy: We are? Axel: Get it memorized, alright? We are best friends. Ranyx: Oh yeah... Guess we are. Xgem giggles, much to Ranyx and Axel's surprise Xgem: Thanks, Axel. You're sweet. Axel scratches his head and chuckles, embarrassed. Ranyx laughs as well Ranxy: Are you feeling better? Xgem: I just got a little dizzy, that's all. Sorry to worry you guys. Axel: Don't scare us like that anymore. Xgem: Mm-hmm. Axel: Just take it easy today. Axel and Ranxy start to walk out Xgem: I will. Thanks. Both of you. A girl in white sits in a White Room, drawing a picture of Ranyx, Xgem and Axel Day 194: Like It Should Be Axel searches through books in the castle library. His curiosity is piqued as he opens one and reads: "The Truth About Megaminé - Vexen" During a mission, Ranyx and Axel visited the world where Ranxy had once flown. Ranyx again met Tinker Bell and had her sprinkle pixie dust on him so that they might fly. He began to float, but Axel remained firmly planted on the ground. Ranxy told Axel to trust him, that he too could fly if he believed it. Trusting in Ranxy's words, Axel began to float in the air. The pair flew off to complete their mission. Ranyx spent his days completing missions. Day 224: Anomaly (DiZ meets Megaminé in the Pod Room DiZ: You seem to be struggling. Megaminé: A Nobody is interfering, I think. DiZ: A Nobody? Megaminé: I keep trying to piece his memory back together, but what if some of the pieces got lost? There would be no way for me to finish. If that happened---and they found their way into someone else---he'd never get them back. DiZ: Oh, I think he can do without a memory or two. Megaminé: But what---what if he needs those memories in order to wake up? What if they're the key? DiZ: Megaminé... You are a witch who has power over Ryan's memories and those connected to him. Are you seeing something I cannot? Megaminé: If his memories become her memories...she will never survive it. DiZ: She? Xgem sits alone in her bedroom, curled up on the bed. Later, she, Ranyx and Axel have ice cream on the clock tower Xgem: Hey, Axel? Axel: Hm? Xgem: You've been to Castle Oblivion, right? Axel: Yeah. Xgem: What is it like? Axel: What's it like? Just an Organization research facility. Ranxy: For research, huh? Seems everyone gets sent there all the time. Especially you. Xgem: Although...they never send me or Roxas. Axel: Well...they probably just don't need you there. Xgem: I'm...I'm heading back. Xgem stands up Ranxy: Huh? Xgem has a flash and suddenly feels dizzy. She falls forward off the clock tower, but Ranxy catches her in time and pulls her back up Ranyx: Maybe you're not completely well yet. Xgem: No, it's nothing like that. No one knows what to say. They're silent for a few moments. Axel leans on his knee and thinks Axel: Got it! Ranyx: Huh? Got what? Axel: On our next day off, let's all go to the Beach, huh? Xgem: The beach? Where did that idea come from? Axel: We should go someplace different for a change. Ranyx: You're talking about a vacation with friends. Axel: Exactly. Xgem: I'll join you...if I can. Ranyx: What are you talking about, Xgem? Axel: It'll be a blast, trust me. Xgem: Hmm... Yes, all right. Let's go. Day 225: Quietude Xgem, depressed, left without eating her ice cream. Ranyx asked Axel if she was alright but received a dismissive response. Ranyx wondered if Xgem might feel better if the three of them went to the beach together, like they had promised the other day. Xgem found the information that Saïx had entered regarding Castle Oblivion. Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer